


Whiskey and Rum

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Whiskey and Rum

It took only a few drinks to loosen the Wolf up, the poor thing. It wasn't a surprise to the wolf, but then again, he knew her better than she knew her own self, with the way she hid her face from the world, how she challenged it with her blade and a voice as soft as a breeze.  
  
He smiled as he spoke, leaning in and trapping her with his arms, bewitching her just as she had done to him on first sight. Sapphire blue eyes that stared up at him with surprise, snowy white hair that he twisted around his knuckles, so alien in this land of dark skin and coal black hair. The wolf had asked her several times about how she had been born with such gifts, kissed with the Elemental Pole of Air, being from the city of Gem that she was, and every time, she had averted her azure gaze and murmured some excuse. Now her head was tilted up, those jewel-like eyes blinking at him though a fog of fine whiskey from the hills of the East, and rum from the West.  
  
It didn't matter what he said, what she said, if only because of his focus on the prize ahead if he could win the Night. He ran his fingers down a bare sun-brown arm, openly murmuring about how smooth her skin was, especially for a warrior, without bruises that he could see. Her laughter surprised him, saying how she heals much better than most.   
  
He had chuckled along with her, tilting his head down enough to be a lick away from the pulse at her throat. Perhaps, he had joked, he'd have to show her his scars and tattoos, he had many over the years, after all. But that was for another day, he said, his eyes locked at the delicate spot where her heartbeat displayed itself. Firm hands on his broad chest, her fingers curling somewhat, and she complained of something, that she was thirsty. It was a childish complaint, definitely a distraction that did nothing to cool his arousal as she looked down.   
  
He smiled and leaned outward, onto one of his arms. He had her trapped already, he was not going to let her loose. Don't worry, he had murmured into her ear as he reached past her head, to the small table next to the soft couch they had sunk into. He'd handle it, he had whispered, grasping the waterskin with his hand. For a moment, he stilled, swaying slightly himself before bringing the container to his lips and taking a slow, long drink of the cold liquid. Then he swiftly went for the kill, pressing his lips against hers and pushing the tip of his tongue against her mouth.  
  
A trace of the water dribbled out as she had hesitated, but she complied with the unspoken order meekly, swallowing the life-giving fluid. She startled as he removed the glistening traces of water from her face, drawing small circles around the droplets before catching them on his tongue with a chuckle. So sweet, he joked as she stilled, setting down the waterskin and mimicking his mouth on the other side of her face. Don't worry, he repeated as she tried to move, his claws around the wrist of her sword arm. The wolf needed his mate at ease for this.  
  
So he focused, smiling carefully to hide his fangs, releasing his grip enough to not draw blood as he lingered down to her collarbone. If he had been a more vocal beast, he would have cursed her choice in attire, how it concealed her breasts, as lovely as certain as he was they were, but instead, he turned his attention back up to his Wolf. He stroked her cheek, his smile as honeyed as he could make it as he poured sweet essence into his words.  
  
**Be at ease,** he kissed at her throat, nodding slightly as the three little words empowered by essence practically made her melt. She curled up against him, a knee slowly bending as he crept a hand up to her ear and blew lightly into it.  **Trust in me more.** The haze of liquor aided in this hunt as she glanced away again, tilting her head back to expose the soft coffee-colored skin of her neck. She almost ruined it all as her dark rosy lips parted, allowing a soft, pleading moan out from her throat, making him bite down on an uncivilized growl sure to unnerve her.  
  
Part of him wondered idly why he hadn't done that before, but it was an easy answer as he released her arm finally, shifting his weight to wrap a comforting, seductive arm under her head and around her shoulders, to toy with the straps that kept her gown on her shoulders. His liberated arm took a place at the ankle of her bent leg as he continued to speak kindly to her, pleased at the only faint struggle in her eyes. Magic was simply a tool and a net to be cast, and he knew he hadn't used it before because of it being _her_. His sense of honor would not allow him to make it easy.   
  
But she was now captured, and at his mercy. There was power as he swiftly ran his fingers smoothly up her leg, across her thigh, and to a concealed prize that made her cry out in surprise, the lower set of her lips a slick, burning contrast to her normal cool dry demeanor. He would have savored it before, but the infernal little sounds she seemed to insist on making, even as he kissed her and curled a single finger into her pussy, murmuring a compliment of how the two were very the same, made him want to first satisfy her, witness her falling apart in his arms without any fetters or bindings.  
  
The Iron Wolf proved almost disgustingly easy to sate, even with the excuse of drink and innocence, her body clenching around the one digit intruding within her when he brushed against her clit. She had just collapsed, her eyes wide as her whole form arched, a single sob caught in his mouth before she fell back, blinking at him drunkenly. The wolf simply chuckled and kissed her brow as he began to toy with his belt, before choking on a surprise of his own as she reached out, and began to work at his belt with her own mouth.   
  
Their eyes met, and there was a spark in her eyes that wasn't there before. One that made him begin to think he may have gotten more than he bargained for...


End file.
